Beauty and the Beast: The Wallflower Version
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: This was something I wrote for a class. Sunako has always been seen as a beastly girl, and Kyohei is the most beautiful man ever. When she's forced to live with him, things get wierd. FYI, Kyohei is a bit OOC. Remember, I did this for a class, which is wh


Author notes: Okay! I'm a HUGE fan of the Wallflower comic,I adore it. I'm in creative writing in highschool and we were given an assignment to create a fractured fairytale, which is a normal fairytale with a twist. My twist was supposed to be that Sunako is the beast, in a way, and Kyohei is the beauty. We were allowed to use movie, games, or existing people refrences in this so I chose to use the Wallflower. It doesn't have much to do with the comic, and Kyohei is really OOC, but I thought I'd post this for the hell of it. Enjoy.

Beauty and the Beast

In the suburbs of California, there lived a wealthy businessman with his three daughters. The eldest two were quiet, polite, and always fashioned in delicate woman's clothes and make up. Neither of them did much else but college schoolwork and cleaning their large house. The two eldest had handsome and popular boyfriends and were both well liked at school themselves. In other words, they were perfect ladies. The youngest, however, cared nothing about being a proper lady; in fact she was completely the opposite. She preferred staying in her dark room, playing video games, sleeping and watching horror movies with lots of gore. She cared nothing of how she looked, and was a complete tomboy. She was often pressured by her worried sisters to wear makeup and dress in girl's clothes, yet she turned her nose up at it all. Her name was Sunako.

One day, their father came home with a troubled look upon his face. He called forth his daughters wearily. He told them with regret that his business had been bought out by another company and the stocks had gone bad, putting them in debt as well as him out of a job. He said that they would have to leave their nice villa and move to a small country house in northern California, where not much was around. The eldest daughters were saddened by this but would help their father out while the youngest was just glad to be away from the large amount of people in the city, for she was a recluse.

The small family became settled into their small yet cozy home. The eldest daughters finished college and were now working to earn money for their father. Sunako scared her new schoolmates, like at her old school, with her nonconforming ways. Her constant silence unnerved them, and when she did speak, it would be about something macabre or gruesome. She didn't care what they thought of her, she was just happy to be left alone.

One Saturday morning, while they were all eating the breakfast that Sunako's sisters had made, their father made an announcement. He told them that he had received a job offering in the city an hour and a half from where they lived. He was to leave that afternoon for an evening interview. The news thrilled the girls, and the father was so ecstatic that he offered to bring back each a gift. Of course the two older daughters wanted something small he could afford. Sunako wanted the new gory video game that just came out in stores.

"Come now sweetie, these hobbies of yours aren't fit for a lady." Her father prodded for a better response, though as he thought, received none.

"Whatever." Sunako replied nonchalantly.

With that, he set off that afternoon in his car to the city. He decided to take a shortcut through the forest instead of around to get to the city, yet the father's car broke down in the middle of the forest. He cursed his luck and went down the road to look for help. He was lucky enough to come across a large beautiful mansion about a mile down the road. Eager for help, he ran to the mansion's large doors and knocked. Several beautiful servants answered the door. He told them of his predicament and they showed him into the large mansion and brought him before the owner. The owner of the mansion was perhaps the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth with wild green eyes and flowing long silvery blonde hair. The father thought he would faint in his blinding presence. The man introduced himself as Kyohei and agreed to help the man, supplying him with parts for his vehicle and then offering him some luxurious food. The father accepted the hospitality with joy. Kyohei told the father to make himself at home as he excused himself. The father wandered about and in one of the rooms found the most beautiful hand crafted crystal rose he had ever seen upon a table. Without thinking, the father picked it up to examine it closer.

"What are you doing?" Kyohei asked as he entered the room, startling the father so much that he dropped and shattered the rose into a thousand fragments. Kyohei glowered at the man. Though he was mad, the princely man was still calm and almost sympathetic. "Look at what you have done. I really liked that piece. I hope you have some way of replacing that item, I'd hate to sue you."

"I'm truly sorry! Um, well, if you want… You could take my daughter and make her work. Maybe while she's here she could learn some etiquette." The father offered.

"Hmm, well I do need some more workers. Fine, agreed. But bring her here by tomorrow or I'm calling my lawyer." The beautiful man said.

Sunako's father returned home and told his youngest to get ready to go with him in the morning. So she tetchily packed her games and horror films in her bag and by the morning was in the car with her father. When they arrived at the mansion, she was extremely confused.

"Dad? Where are we? Why'd we come here?" Sunako began asking the questions he had feared she'd ask. He only replied that it was a surprise. Then she got excited. "Really? Is this place haunted? Did someone die here? Is there still a body? I'd love to see one!"

However, what she found inside the mansion was nothing she had hoped for. Beautiful decorated halls and gorgeous maids were everywhere, blinding Sunako. Finally, Kyohei came down the grand staircase of the mansion, smiling handsomely. Sunako took one look at him and her nose began to bleed uncontrollably.

"Well, this is my daughter! I hope you can turn her into a lady! Take care, love you, Sunako!" Her father waved as he scooted out of the door and jumped into his car, speeding off. Sunako stared after him with her mouth gaping in disbelief and blood still trickling out of her nose. She should have known that everyone was conspiring to make her a lady, but she never would have thought they'd go so far as to leave her with a creature of light. This was what she called beautiful people, ones that she detested in. The beautiful man coughed behind her, scaring her senseless as she spun around with her nose still bloody. He was used to the nose bleeding, for every woman that saw him usually got one from his blinding attractiveness.

"Come, I shall show you to your room." The Kyohei told her, a bit disgusted with her appearance. He came to an elegant door and opened it, revealing a beautifully furnished room. There were exquisite dresses hanging in the open closet and a large soft looking bed within the middle of the room. Kyohei turned and left, calling back to her with a composed voice, "Dinner will be at eight."

"Wait! What am I supposed to do here? And where's the TV? And what am I supposed to wear?" Sunako inquired in bewilderment.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have you work. And there is no TV here. And you'll just have to make due with those dresses." He told her. She freaked out when she heard his reply, more about the TV and the dresses than the work. How was she supposed to play her games and watch her horror films now?

Everyday, for a week, she got up and worked, grumbling about everything. Then she'd eat her meals with Kyohei, though every time she saw him she'd have a wild nosebleed from his beauty. He thought it was funny to watch her, she never wore dresses so she'd often trip. He had to admit she wasn't bad looking when she was dressed up like a doll. Sunako hated it though. By the end of the first week, she felt so weak from lack of horror movies and video games that she'd cry. Kyohei noticed her crying one day and approached her.

"Why are you so sad? Do you miss home?" He asked. She peered up at the beautiful man through her long bangs, and once again got another nosebleed. After the bleeding subsided, she shook her head.

"I miss my games! And lovely horror movies! A creature of light like you would never understand!" She told him. She grabbed up her elegant dress up and turned before darting off to her room. Kyohei felt sorry for her and decided to get her a TV. The following week, she was much happier and her nose didn't bleed as much every time she saw him. He was glad she was happy. And as the weeks went by, he grew to like her a bit more for she was different than other girls, for she didn't want him for his good looks like the others. She also wasn't quiet, prissy, or self conscience. He'd never met any girl like that before and was greatly intrigued. By the second month, he was bold enough to ask to play a video game with her, for he had never played one. As it turned out he was pretty good and Sunako was amazed at his skill. They soon began to watch horror movies together as well. They grew very close to each other as they learned different things about each other. After almost a year had passed, Kyohei discovered he truly loved her. He decided to make a move. During dinner, he interrupted the silence by clearing his throat.

"Sunako, dear…" He said quietly. She raised an eyebrow. He was glad she didn't nosebleed as much anymore, else he wouldn't get very far in the conversation. "I've been meaning to ask you. I don't care if you don't like being a lady and you love video games and horror movies. I just would like to know if you would by chance marry me?"

Sunako just stared at him for at least ten minutes. He was beginning to worry that maybe she had died, but then her eyes began to twitch. Without any warning, her nose exploded in an outrageous bleeding frenzy before she passed out into her food. He slapped himself. He shouldn't have been so direct about it. He had servants take her to her room. The next morning he was shocked and dismayed to find she was no where to be found.

Sunako knocked on the house of her father's home several times as the morning sun was coming up over the horizon. Her father was the one that answered the door. To his surprise, he was greeted by Sunako's sharp fist in his face.

"That's for dumping me on one of those creatures of light!" She growled. As he laid on the floor half unconscious, she went to her old room, slamming the door shut. Sunako could hear her sisters and father making a fuss outside her room as she was watching Saw 2. Her father screamed through the locked door.

"Obviously you are still the little ruffian that I last saw! You need to become a young lady if you want to get anywhere in this world! That's it! I'm sending you to a Catholic school! You're so ungrateful! Someday you'll see what I mean! Blah blah blah." Her father's words droned on through the door as she watched people get slaughtered in her movie. She sighed and went over everything that happened in her mind.

"So this creature of light asked me to marry him. How am I supposed to stay with something as perfect as him? I'm repulsive to everyone else! But then, he doesn't care about that. But here, I'm disgusting to my own father! I'm definitely not wanted her. Why the hell did I leave and come here?" Sunako cocked her head to the side, confused as to how she could be so stupid. She did like him back, not because he was beautiful, but because he accepted her for who she was. Within seconds, she came to a decision. Sunako would marry that handsome creature of light, even if her nose bleeds ensued. She raised herself while grabbing her stuff and hopping out the window, heading back to the mansion.

When she finally arrived, all the servants were running about, panicky. Sunako knew something was wrong immediately. She ran to his room, finding the door locked and servants rapping on the door to get him to open up. Sunako told them to move and she kicked down the door. Inside she found him lying on the floor, half naked. After another nosebleed, she fell to her knees sobbing.

"No! Kyohei! Why did you die! You make a beautiful corpse though. Maybe, if I can get your body preserved, I could keep you in my closet." Sunako cried, petting his beautiful hair. Kyohei sat up, making Sunako jump in alarm as he began to rub his eyes. "Kyohei!"

"I'm not dead. You came back. I was so depressed that you left, I didn't feel like leaving my room today." He said groggily. "What made you come back? I thought maybe I scared you off with my proposal."

"You did, at first, but I realized that you're the only person that likes me for being myself." Sunako murmured almost inaudibly. He laughed.

"So are you saying you will?" He asked.

"As long as I have my horror movies and video games, then yes. I will." She told him.

A week later they were married and even though she went through many boxes of tissue because of her bloody noses, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
